Kay County, Oklahoma
Kay County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. As of 2000, the population was 48,080. Its county seat is Newkirk6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,448 km² (945 sq mi). 2,379 km² (919 sq mi) of it is land and 68 km² (26 sq mi) of it (2.80%) is water. Kay County is the only County to keep its same name ("K" County) as the Oklahoma area moved from a Territory to a State. Major Highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 60 * U.S. Highway 77 * U.S. Highway 177 * State Highway 11 Adjacent counties *Cowley County (north) *Osage County (east) *Noble County (south) *Garfield County (southwest) *Grant County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 48,080 people, 19,157 households, and 13,141 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (52/sq mi). There were 21,804 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (24/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 84.16% White, 1.79% Black or African American, 7.53% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.98% from other races, and 4.00% from two or more races. 4.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,157 households out of which 31.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.70% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 27.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,762, and the median income for a family was $38,144. Males had a median income of $30,431 versus $19,617 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,643. About 12.40% of families and 16.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.70% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Places to visit Ponca City: Standing Bear Statue and Memorial ParkLocated at the intersections of U.S. 60, U.S. 77 and U.S. 177& Lucas St. Ponca City, OK(580) 762-1514. Lighted at night. Pioneer Woman and Museum 701 Monument - Ponca City - OK 74603 580.765.6108 Sun 'n Fun Swim Park 8900 Lake Road Ponca City, Oklahoma (580) 762-5999 1-888-768-0106 Marland Mansion Marland Estate 901 Monument Road - Ponca City, Oklahoma 74604(800) 422 - 8340 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cann_Memorial_Botanical_GardensCann Memorial Botanical Gardenslocated at 1500 East Grand Avenue, Ponca City, OK The Poncan TheaterP.O. Box 2531 - 104 East Grand - Ponca City, OK 74602 580.765.0943 Lew Wentz Pool and Memorial Golf Course2932 L A Cann Dr Ponca City, OK 74604 (Pool: 580) 767-0436 Golf Course: (580) 767-0433 101 Wild West RodeoProspect & Ash - Ponca City, OK. The 48th Annual 101 Wild West Rodeo will Be Held August 9th thru 11th 2007 101 Rodeo Arena Ponca City Art Center9th and Central Ponca City, OK(580) 765-9746 Hours: Wed-Sun, 1-5 pm. Free admission. Gift shop. Rockin' Horse Dance Club and Planet Rock 2200 East Coleman Road Ponca City, OK 74604(580) 762-6797 Webb's World of Fun3212 East Lake Road, Ponca City OK 74602 (580) 762-0050 Much more too seePonca City tourism links. NMA Grand National]JULY 22 THROUGH JULY 28, 2007 AMBUC Raceway Dead-End West Prospect Ave. (West side of the Airport) Airline Drive In 1800 W Highland Ave Ponca City, OK 74601 (580) 762-6545 (Summer Only) Hero's Bar & Grill 2215 N 14th St Ponca City, OK 74601 (580) 718-0041 Inside the Holiday Inn. Spirits Dance Hall & Saloon 2215 N 14th St Ponca City, OK 74601 (580) 762-8311 Inside the Holiday Inn. Putt Putt Of Ponca City - Miniature Golf Course 1500 E Prospect Ave Ponca City, OK 74604-1909 (580) 762-0345 (seasonal) NRHP Sites The following sites in Kay County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: ---- Category:Kay County, Oklahoma Category:Counties of Oklahoma